


Your Hand to Hold

by Asimpledotdotdot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimpledotdotdot/pseuds/Asimpledotdotdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disgustingly fluffy drabble about the little things that make Sam and Dean happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand to Hold

It's the little things that make Sam smile. The little things Dean does that brings his heart warmth.

Dean can be ruthless and dangerous especially with that mark plastered to his arm. And Sam will try his best to figure something out. But for now all he has are these little things that assure him Dean is--more or less--still his Dean.

The way his calloused fingers feel against his, one hand on the leather of the steering wheel, the other trapping Sam's hand under his. Fingers pressing against his, rough skin somehow soft and gentle with stray touches.

The simple act of lacing their fingers together, filling the empty spaces in between. The fact Dean doesn't even think, he just does. He just reaches for Sam's hand. And Sam just lets him. Just relishes in the simple act and the happiness it brings.

 

Dean never was one for romantic gestures. He always laughed at the thought. But that doesn't mean he won't let himself get lost in simple touches, light caresses, thumbs brushing at the corner of lips, over cheekbones, pressing soft but sure. Any way to be connected to his brother.

So he doesn't think twice about taking hold of his hand, filling the slots between Sam's long fingers with his own. He just turns up the music and squeezes Sam's hand.

The ghost of a smile on his brother's lips is enough to calm him even if only for the moment. The slight sparkle in his eyes. It keeps him sane. It keeps him secure, knowing that when he falls into bed tonight, he'll have someone to hold. Someone to hold him. Someone he knows won't ever let go.

Even when it's best that he should.


End file.
